I really should stop playing Splatoon, but I am having too much fun
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Neil the Fox in Station Square plays Splatoon for his Wii U; seven days later, he begins to doze off into Inkopolis. He decided to join the Turf War based on the online game he played. But things might get slimy and sticky later on.
1. Lost at Inkopolis

In the Station Square condo, I am watching tv. "We'll be right back after our commercials." Said the television. "Oh, it's just a commercial." I said. When my eyes feast to the new "Splatoon" commercial for Wii U, the gameplay of the commercial is epic. "Here, I'll change the channel." Commented Gooey. "Don't change the channel!" I yelled.

The new game "Splatoon" is now available in stores. I watched the entire commercial that I wanted to get that game. "I'm going to Gamestop to get 'Splatoon,' be right back." I reminded to Gooey. I left the state room and I brought my wallet and my room key with me. As I went to the elevator, I begged to myself that I do not want the elevator to be haunted like that incident during Spring Break. The elevator door closes that it is normal; I sighed for relief that it did not happen. "That was a close call." I said. I got out of the elevator where the Station Square Chao Garden is located at. "Hey excuse me sir, is there a Gamestop store closer to Station Square?" I asked. "Go take a right where the front door takes you to the street where you see the front door of the Train Station." Notified the Employee. I took the location that I left the condo.

The GameStop building is a few blocks next to Twinkle Park. "There it is, GameStop. I am going to get 'Splatoon' for Wii U in no time." I said in excitement. The line is pretty long that almost everyone is getting the same game I am going to get. About 7 minutes later, I am in front of the register with my 'Splatoon' game disc in my hands. "I would like the purchase this game please." I requested to the cashier. "That will be $49.99." Calculated the Cashier. I gave the cashier $50 dollars that he gave me a one cent change. "Pleasure doing business with you." Thanked the Cashier. "Thanks. Now I am going to setup this bad boy when I come back to the condo.

Meanwhile, back with Gooey. He is in his Kirby shape while he sits on the couch. I inserted my room key card into the door that I went into the stateroom. "Gooey, I'm back." I said. "Did you get the game, Neil the Fox?" Asked Gooey. "Yes I did Gooey, the line was pretty long." "How long did the line take you?" "About 7 minutes, it's not so bad after all. Now if you don't mind, I am going to play 'Splatoon' in my room with my Wii U." I went to my bedroom and I setup "Splatoon."

A few minutes later, I started to play the online Turf War. I am a level 1 player; everything is perfect in this game. Gooey comes to my room and he says "Having fun with this game?" "Yes, I am using the Splat Roller." "Don't look now Neil; when you level up to level 10, there will be level 20 players kicking your butts with the Aerospray RG." "Oh that's trash talk; you just made that up for an excuse. Plus, I heard of the Aerospray MG on the 'Splatoon' direct that I wanted that weapon." "Whatever." Gooey walks away while I mind my own business. My tummy begins to rumble just as I took a break from playing online. "Whew, all of the success of the Turf War makes me hungry." I said. For lunch, I am having a grape jam sandwich on white bread. After a quick lunch, I went back to my room playing "Splatoon."

Seven days later, I am still playing "Splatoon" on the Wii U for seven days straight in horror. It is twelve o clock; midnight. My head and eyes are aching that I grew drowsy with the game pad charged. I fell onto the floor slowly and the game pad is on the desk of my bedroom. This is what happens if I play "Splatoon" for seven days straight.

I woke up like I had passed out, the place looks familiar to the game I had played, "Splatoon." I screamed in horror that I am lost at Inkopolis; then the scream turns out to be excitement that I am at Inkopolis Plaza. "I cannot believe it; I am finally at Inkopolis!" I exclaimed in joy. My tails are wet and slimy. "Wait, why are my tails wet?" I asked to myself. "You might want to take a look at yourself." Said the Inkling girl. I turned around and I looked at my tails; my tails are now green and wet Inkling tentacles. "Oh... My... GOODNESS! This is awesome, I am an inkling fox boy mix." I noticed in surprise. "This better not be a dream please." I went to the weapon store where Sheldon the Horseshoe Crab is in charge of the store. "What in tarnation?! Who are you?" Gasped Sheldon. "I'm Neil the Fox, the mascot of the Gemerl720 franchisee and the writer of this fanfiction. I am originally a recolor of tails, but my tails have turned into inkling tentacles. This means that I am an inkling and a fox boy mix." I introduced. "Freaky, you seem fresh to me. What weapons do you want to buy?" Sheldon shows a variety of splat weapons such as the shooter, the roller, and the charger. I am deciding what weapon I should buy. Unfortunately, I do not have any legit Inkopolis money and no splat weapon; however, there is a free Splattershot Jr. for beginners like me. "Thanks for the Splattershot Jr. Sheldon, I am going to test it out and start training." I thanked, as I got the Splattershot Jr. I left the weapon store that I went to the plaza.


	2. Gooey comes to Inkopolis

Meanwhile, back with Gooey in the Station Square Condo at my stateroom. Gooey drops by to my room, but he is shocked that I had passed out for playing "Splatoon" for seven days straight that I am dozing off. He attempts to open my eye lid; my eyes show the words, "Out Cold" like old cartoons. I am still breathing and my heart is still beating. "Meh, he's fine; he is just dozing off." Said Gooey.

Meanwhile, back at Inkopolis in my mind. I am at the tutorial ground with my Splattershot Jr. Balloons were floating in some spots around the area. "This looks familiar to the place where I start the game for the first time." I noticed. Eventually, I started to run on the course. I took aim at the balloons with my Splattershot Jr. and I fire out green and thick ink at the balloons. POP! As the balloon splatters out a few drops of green ink when it pops. For the first time, I transformed into my green squid form while I am swimming in the green ink.

I transformed into my normal fox boy inkling. There is a gap between two platforms. I had to shoot some green ink on the platform I am standing and the other side from the gap. Then, I turned into a squid and swam into the ink and made a jump above the gap in high speed. This results to me going to another platform. I ran to the Skatepark course with yellow ink all over the place.

"If I walk to the enemy ink, I would be stuck like a bear in a honey bath." I said to myself. A bear comes out of nowhere trying to go through the yellow ink; the bear thinks that the yellow ink is honey. "Not literally! This is not honey, it's yellow ink!" I yelled at the bear. The bear mauls at me that I had become sliced squid sushi. The bear crawls away. I teleported out of nowhere in front of the sliced dummy of me. "Haha! I just made a dummy version of me; ain't I clever?" I said. A bunch of crates are in front of the wall that I tossed a splat bomb in front of the crates. As the splat bomb is set off, it splats all of the crates down. I used my Splattershot Jr. to ink all over the wall in order to climb up the wall. This must be the part where there is a launch pad on the top of the wall. I turned into my squid form and I climbed on the wall. "There it is, the launchpad to the Inkopolis Plaza." I spotted. The swirling puddle of green ink looked like a whirl pool. I turned into my squid form and I performed super jump that I went to Inkopolis.

In the Inkopolis Plaza, a couple of Inkling Boys and Girls are hanging out on each spots. Gooey comes out of nowhere in the plaza while he hangs out with the Inkling boy. He ingests the Inking boy with his tongue. "Mmm, tastes like sushi." Gooey thought. He is now an Inkling boy copy ability; his blue Inkling boy wig is on his head with his Aerospray RG, and a blue ink tank on his back. "Hi Neil, how is it going?" Greeted Gooey to me. "Going good Gooey." I replied. "GOOEY?! What the barnacles are you doing here?" "I came here to enter the Turf War like you." "Would you get out of here?" "Sorry, can't. I just used warm milk to put myself to sleep while I am wearing the dream machine helmet that leads me to entering your mind." Explained Gooey. I decided to accept the facts that Gooey is at Inkopolis with me. We head straight to the Inkopolis Tower with the Great Zapfish wrapped around.

We are at the lobby of Inkopolis Tower. "I'm so excited that I have 'Fantasia 2000' butterflies inside my stomach." Giggled Gooey. "Would you stop it with the 'Fantasia 2000' butterflies, or I will summon 'Fantasia 2000' black butterflies to tear you apart." I snapped. The two revealed stages are Saltspray Rig and Walleye Warehouse. "Hey, these two stages look familiar to the Global Testfire. I will nail Gooey in no time." I thought. "I have instantly become Level 20 with an Aerospray RG because I used the copy ability of a Level 20 inking boy with an Aerospray RG." Thought Gooey.


	3. The Turf War

We are about the start the Turf War at Walleye Warehouse. I am at the green ink team that my green Inkling tail like tentacles are unchanged; I am a Level 1 with a Splattershot Jr. Two green Inkling boys and one green Inkling girl are on my team. The one green Inkling girl is a level 13 with an Aerospray MG, and the other green inkling boy has the Krak-On Splat Roller with a Level 10. However, the Level 7 green Inkling boy has a Splattershot.

On the other hand, the yellow ink team on the other side of Walleye Warehouse has a Level 15 yellow Inkling girl with an Aerospray RG, a Level 20 yellow Inkling boy with a horrible horrendous Golden Dynamo Roller, an Inkling boy copy ability for Gooey with an Aerospray RG as a Level 20 with his wig turned yellow, and a Level 13 yellow Inkling girl with a Splattershot Pro.

When the airhorn blows, the Turf War has begun. I hear humming sounds on the horizon; it sounded like an alien invasion. "Meh, it's just nothing." I said. I took aim and shot some green ink on the turf. "Quickly claim your turf all the way to the middle and fight your enemies coming to your turf as fast as you can." Advised the Inkling girl. I tossed a Splat Bomb on the middle of the stage with steel crates; the Splat Bomb splatters green ink all over the place. Yellow ink were spraying on the horizon. Abruptly, I was ambushed by Gooey with an Aerospray RG. He splatters me with yellow ink fast as lightning from the Aerospray RG. "Now Gooey is kicking my butt." I groaned.

Back in the green Spawn Point where I was revived, I performed a super jump to my allies. I landed on the yellow ink territory in horror. I tried to walk on the yellow and sticky ink, but I am stuck. "Haha! With this Aerospray RG, nothing can stop Gooey; even my allies with their Aerospray RG." Bragged Gooey. Gooey encounters a green Inkling girl with an Aerospray MG; she sprays green ink at Gooey while he shoots yellow ink. They splatted each other out. I sprayed the green ink all over the yellow ink in front of me. My tail like tentacles are boiling that I am ready to use my special weapon, the bubbler shield. I charged towards to the yellow ink territory close to the yellow spawn point with my Splattershot Jr. at the yellow Inking boy while I shoot green ink around the area. Unfortunately, the bubbler wore off that I am doomed to the Gold Dynamo Roller. Then it splattered me to death. The yellow Inkling boy ran with the heavy Gold Dynamo Roller and rolled yellow ink all over the place. The whistle squeals in the air that the Turf War was over. Judd analyzes the turf covered; the yellow team is the winner. I just cannot believe it that the Aerospray RG is overpowered. "Aerospray RG you say?" I said to myself. I grinned like the grinch again that I will get the Aerospray RG someday and be a Level 20. "That was sweet. This Aerospray RG is unstoppable; most of the time." Bragged Gooey again.

Five hours later, Gooey is sitting on the bench of the Inkopolis Plaza. I jumped in surprise at Gooey. "Guess what Gooey?!" I exclaimed. Gooey jumps that he was startled. "Don't scare me like that, Neil." "I got the Aerospray RG and I level up into Level 20 by playing the Turf War a lot. That means I will kick your butt." I grinned devilishly. Gooey gulps for fear that he thinks that I will give a payback for the Aerospray RG. "So... Want to do another Turf War?" Asked Gooey in fear. "Sure." I answered nicely. We went back to the Inkopolis Tower for another match. An Octoling with black hair like tentacles watches me and she has an Aerospray RG while she softly giggles.

We are about to start another Turf War at Saltspray Rig. My team has orange color while my team has three Level 20 Inklings and me as a Level 20. Two Inkling boys have Aerospray RGs and one Inkling girl has a Gold Dynamo Roller. My inkling tentacles on my tails have turned orange except my fur. I have an Aerospray RG with me too.

The other side of the spawn point is the blue ink team; Gooey has his wig changed blue and he has an Aerospray RG with fear. One Inkling boy has a Splat Charger as a Level 12. Two Inkling girls have one Dual Squelcher and the Krak-On Splat Roller, they are both level 10.

The air horn blows that the Turf War has started. My team is quickly shooting orange ink on the turf fast. I turned into my squid form and swam quickly to the bottom area between the two starting points, then I covered it with orange ink. Gooey is coming to the bottom area while spraying blue ink. I quickly ambushed Gooey into my normal form while I splatted him with the Aerospray RG. "Neil, how could you?" Groaned Gooey. "I really should stop playing 'Splatoon,' but I'm having too much fun." I said. Onwards, I sprayed all the way to the elevators to the top area. My tail like tentacles are boiling that I am ready to start the Inkstrike. The Inkstrike missile launches at the top part and creates an orange ink tornado. A lot of orange ink is covered up due to the Aerospray RG. Lots of blue Inklings were splattered by the orange Inklings with the Aerospray RG.

The humming sounds are growing louder and louder. It's a UFO invasion. Not just a UFO invasion, a UFO from "Tempest 2000/Tempest X3" invasion. "Run everyone run or swim! It's an alien invasion!" I announced. All of the Inklings including Gooey are in a panic attack that the Turf War was postponed due to an alien invasion. UFOs zap lightning bolts at the two orange Inklings with the Aerospray RGs. "UFOs you say." Said Gooey. He discards his Inkling copy ability that the Inkling boy is out of Gooey's body. "You'll pay for this Gooey; if you eat me one more time, I'll call the author of this story to stop eating me." Yelled the blue Inkling boy. He walks away with his Aerospray RG. Abruptly, the UFO spotted the Inkling boy with the Aerospray RG and zapped him to death. He was fried into calamari. "Calamari! Get your fresh calamari." Advertised the food stand.

I think the UFOs are spotting me next. "I gotta hide!" I whimpered. I turned into my squid form hiding on my spawn point. The UFOs had memories of an elephant that Neil the Fox is located on any places via the GPS. "Tartar sauce, they know where I am." I said. Gooey has a solution for the invasion. He jumps in the air and floats with his Kirby shape in the air. "Hey UFO! Come and zap me." Muffled Gooey. Then he quickly ingests the UFO with his tongue and he became UFO Gooey. "Yes! UFO Gooey is go; kick those UFO butts!" I cheered, as I turned back into my inkling fox boy form. The UFOs only zap to the ground downwards; luckily, UFO Gooey shoots lasers at the UFOs to take them down. The UFO invasion was over. Gooey discards the UFO ability with a star that it shatters.

The Inkling boy walks out of nowhere and he says "Hey, what did I miss?" Gooey ingests the Inkling boy with its tongue once again. He is now an Inking boy Gooey. Cap'n Cuttlefish runs towards me letting me off with an emergency alert. "The Octarians are coming! They declared the Great Turf War that we will be splatted to death. Hey you green fox boy inkling; whatever you are." Alerted Cap'n Cuttlefish. "That's Neil the Fox to you." "It's up to you and that blue thing to fight against those octojerks. We're counting on you." Cap'n Cuttlefish walks away before the Octarians arrive.


	4. The Great Turf War

Still at the Saltspray Rig, Gooey and I are at the starting point that Gooey's Inkling boy wig is blue; even my tail like Tentacles are blue too. "What the heck are the Octarians?" Questioned Gooey. "The Octarians are the no good octopi species that they have fought against the Inklings 100 years ago to stay fresh from those Octarians. That battle is known as The Great Turf War. It is a battle between the Octarians and the Inklings; these Octarians can move and battle like the Inklings, even transform into Octopuses like Inklings turn into Squids." I explained. Four Octolings performed a super jump on the opposite starting point with black ink.

Gooey and I are both Level 20 and we have the Aerospray RG. One Inkling boy has a Splattershot and he is Level 18. And one Inkling girl has an Aerospray MG and she is Level 20. "Ready to defeat the Octolings and win the Great Turf War?" Asked the Inkling girl. "Yes! I will." I accepted. "Octolings, that's it? These were the only Octarians who fought in the Great Turf War from 100 years ago? I thought they have other Octarians species that fought the Great Turf War." Realized Gooey.

Four Octolings with black ink are ready to battle. The two Octolings have Splattershots. However, one Octoling has the Aerospray RG while the other Octoling has the Krak On Splat Roller. The Octoling with the Aerospray RG takes off her goggles and she puts it away while it shows her green eyes with purple markings on her eyes.

The air horn blows in the air that I quickly sprayed blue ink from my Aerospray RG. Gooey and I are at the bottom part of the stage. Black ink begins to spray on the horizon and I backed away. "There here." I said. I covered the black ink with blue ink. "Quick, hide in the ink and splat the Octoling." Advised the Inkling boy. Gooey and I hid on the blue ink while we turned into squids. The Octoling without goggles enters the bottom and she starts to spray black ink from the Aerospray RG. I ambushed her and I splatted her with my Aerospray RG. "Now, go to the elevator to the top part and quickly claim our turf." Said the Inkling girl. I ran to the elevator and there I saw it; an Octoling with a Krak On Splat Roller is ready to activate her special move. "Look out! The Octoling is about to become a kraken!" Warned Gooey. I quickly swam in the ink while the Octoling Kraken chases me. The Octoling Kraken is a monsterized form of the Octoling's octopus form. Her kraken form wore out that I splatter her with the Aerospray RG. "Fire the Inkstrike!" I commanded. I launched a missile and it created a blue ink tornado at the top part. Now some of the bottom or middle part has black ink. A black Inkstrike is headed towards me, so I swam away from the Black Inkstrike. I jumped on the elevator and I got splatted by the Octoling with the Aerospray RG.

I went back to the starting point and I performed a super jump at the Inkling who is fighting against the Octoling. Gooey and I splattered the Octoling with the Splattershot with our Aerospray RG. "Ready, Neil?" Asked Gooey. "Yes, fire the Inkstrike together!" I commanded. We launched two blue Inkstrikes at the black ink that most of the turf was covered in blue ink. "I really should stop playing 'Splatoon,' but I am having too much fun." I said. "I agree with you buddy." Replied Gooey. The Octolings retreated from the Inklings away.

Abruptly, Chaos 0 comes out of the black ink as a blue blob. He fires a pressure of water all over the ink from his hands. Chaos 0 washes all of the ink off. "What the?" Said Gooey. "Chaos 0!" I exclaimed. "Water kills the Inklings." Noticed the Inkling girl. "What are you waiting for? Run! Swim! Whatever." Advise the Inkling boy. Chaos 0 throws two water balls at the two Inklings except for me and Gooey. I guess we are on our own at Saltspray Rig. Chaos 0 covers up the turf with water.


	5. Chaos 0 Attacks

My fur grows into a dark green fur, but Dark Matter says "That's it! I quit because of the stupid things that Neil the Fox writes that I cannot stand anymore." Dark Matter leaves my body and he will never come back anymore forever. That means my Dark Matter curse is lifted. I am still on my Inkling fox boy mix; even Gooey is in his Inkling boy copy ability.

"Ok, where were we? Oh yeah. Run Gooey! Chaos 0 is going to splash water at us!" I alerted to Gooey. Gooey and I escaped out of the Saltspray Rig that we went to Inkopolis.

At the Inkopolis plaza, I warned the Citizens of Inkopolis that I said "Run everyone run! Chaos 0 is coming to splash us with water!" The Inkling citizens are at a panic at Inkopolis. The television screen on the Inkopolis news tunes in. "Hold on to your tentacles." Said Callie. And Marie says "It's Inkopolis News time." "We have a breaking news flash, Marie." "What is it, what is it?!" "Oh my gosh! It's Chaos 0, the God of destruction. He's made of water." "That is going to give me nightmares, Callie. He can fire a pressure of water to kill the Inklings; he's worse than the Octarians! Hold me!" Chaos 0 barges into the studio and he throws water balls at Callie and Marie and they died. The television turns to static and then the test patterns.

The sewer lid where Octo Valley is shaking. Everyone stops moving. Chaos 0 comes out of the sewer lid and he confronts to the Inklings; it is a turf war at the Inkopolis plaza. The Inkling citizens continue to panic. "I guess it is up to you Neil." Said Gooey. Chaos 0 fires a pressure of water that he kills Gooey.

Back at Station Square in my stateroom, Gooey woke up from the dream machine that Gooey had an idea to wake me up from dozing off. "I know, I can get a bucket of water to wake up Neil the Fox." Gooey thought. I am still out cold.

In my mind, I am still at the Inkopolis plaza between me and Chaos 0. It is a one on one turf war. "Now it's time to fight overpowered characters with overpowered splat weapons." I said. I pulled out an Aerospray RG to fight against Chaos 0. While Chaos 0 throws water balls to cover the turf with cyan water, I planted an Ink mine on some spot. "Hey you big drip! Come and catch me." I taunted. This made Chaos 0 angry that he chases right behind me. He accidentally passed through the Ink mine that it splatted Chaos 0, but not very effective. Chaos 0 swims in the water like a ninja because his water like body disappears in the water when he is in his blob form. I could not see where Chaos 0 is located at. Abruptly, Chaos 0 fires a pressure of water at me that it killed me. He is more overpowered than the Aerospray RG.

I woke up at Station Square in my stateroom all wet. My tails are back to normal like Tails' tails. "Where am I?" I said. "You are at Station Square. I helped you wake up by splashing you with a bucket of water. I also heard Dark Matter leaving your body in your dream." "Really, Dark Matter is gone." "Yes, even in real life." The lesson of "Splatoon" is to never play too long or I will doze off.

The End.


End file.
